No One
by Agent Jaid
Summary: Kyp and Jaina did not part on the best of conditions. That does not mean it doesn't matter to him. It matters - a lot...


**Author: **Jaid Ziaen  
  


**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Kyp Durron thinks about the blow up that he had with Jaina Solo.
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    **Disclaimer: **The song is "Nobody Knows" by Kevin Sharp; everything else is GL's. 'Sept for the plot. I'm not making any money off of this. I hope.****
    
    ****
    
    ***************************************************
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **No One**
    
    _I pretend that I'm glad you went away_
    
    _But these four walls close in more every day_
    
    He paced the floor. 
    
    She was gone.
    
    He knew the words that they had parted on should have made it easier for him but they didn't.
    
    He knew everyone thought he would be happy she was gone.
    
    How he wished it were the case.
    
    _  And I'm dyin inside_
    
    _And nobody knows it but me_
    
    He ran his long fingers through his jet black hair. His dark green eyes filled with pain and he dragged his hands back down his face. Oh FORCE how he missed her! 
    
    She was his soul, his light, reason, his everything.
    
    Without her…
    
     _Like a clown I put on a show_
    
    _The pain is real even if nobody knows_
    
    He didn't have to tell anyone. He didn't even know of anyone that he could tell. He knew it was his fault.
    
    He knew it.
    
    Every time he acted like he could care less if she had left, it felt like a lightsaber - hers - cut a little bit more from his heart.
    
    _And I'm cryin inside_
    
    _And nobody knows it but me_
    
    He choked back the screams of pain, the tears of regret. The tears of loss, of emptiness, of… the emotion ran to deep for words.
    
     _Why didn't I say - the things I needed to say_
    
    _How could I let my angel get away_
    
    He pounded his fists into the wall, it was his fault!
    
    He sank to the floor.
    
    He should have been able to be what she needed.
    
    But he hadn't been able to.
    
    He couldn't.
    
    She was gone.
    
    His fault.
    
    _Now my world is just a - tumblin down_
    
    _I can see it so clearly, but you're nowhere around_
    
    Everywhere he looked. Everything he did.
    
    She filled this place; nothing was untouched by her.
    
    He saw it all.
    
    Without her…
    
     _The nights are lonely, the days are so sad_
    
    _And I just keep thinkin about the love that we had_
    
    He remembered all the times they talked.
    
    Of the plans they made.
    
    All the dreams they'd confided…
    
     _And I'm missin you_
    
    _And nobody knows it but me_
    
    He knew that she didn't know.
    
    Nobody knew.
    
    Their bond lay dormant.
    
    There was no one else he was close to.
    
     _How blue can I get - you can ask my heart_
    
    _Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart_
    
    His life was dull.
    
    All color, all vibrancy, all brilliance, had left.
    
    His hopes… dead.
    
    His heart had torn as they had parted.
    
    Every second away from her tore it a little more.
    
    Now it was shattered in pieces beyond counting… he didn't even bother deluding himself that it could be put back the way it was.
    
    It could never be.
    
    _ A million words couldn't say - just how I feel_
    
    _A million years from now you know - I'll be lovin you still_
    
    Nothing he could say would help.
    
    Nothing he could do would change anything,
    
    He'd love her.
    
    Forever.
    
    _ The nights are lonely, the days are so sad_
    
    _And I just keep thinking about the love that we had_
    
    He finally turned slowly and entered the refresher and washed his face.
    
    Another day stretched ahead of him.
    
    Another day without her.
    
    _ And I'm missin you_
    
    _And nobody knows it but me_
    
    He opened the door and stepped out, his face set.
    
    No one would know.
    
    No one _could_ know.
    
    No one.


End file.
